yang mana dirimu yang asli, ayah?
by chindleion
Summary: –entah mengapa, hari ini ada yang janggal pada ayahnya. "Kau pasti bergidik ngeri jika orang yang selalu dingin padamu tiba-tiba berbuat baik, bukan?"


**Assassination Classroom** Yuusei Matsui

.

 **Yang mana dirimu yang asli, Ayah?**

.

–entah mengapa, hari ini ada yang janggal pada ayahnya. "Kau pasti bergidik ngeri jika orang yang selalu dingin padamu tiba-tiba berbuat baik, bukan?"

.

 **Warning:**

Humor garing, horror gak serem, alur kecepetan, typo dimana-mana, bahasa kaku bin amburegul, dan segala warning lainnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Pukul 16:30. Setengah jam lebih cepat dibanding kemarin.."

Asano menghela nafas, lega. Pekerjaannya di ruang OSIS sudah selesai, dan Asano baru saja keluar dari stasiun Kunugigaoka.

Ia merasa lelah.

Memang saat ini pembelajaran semester dua sudah selesai, tetapi mengingat jabatannya di OSIS membuatnya tidak bisa istirahat sedikit saja. Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang pun, ia tetap membaca buku paket Matematika sambil berjalan.

Jadi anak teladan itu susah.

Hati-hati ia memilih langkah, kalau tersandung runtuh sudah imejnya sebagai pangeran tamvan Kunugigaoka.

"Tadaima.."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Asano –atau kita panggil saja Gakushuu– melangkah masuk kedalam rumah lalu meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Ia melihat ayahnya berada di ruang makan (sepertinya sedang meminum secangkir kopi panas) sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Ia melirik sedikit kearah ayahnya dan langsung melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Sudah lama sekali Gakushuu tinggal di rumah ini, dan ia hampir tidak pernah mendengar suara gaduh maupun bising. Yah, itu karena orang yang tinggal di rumah se-besar dan se-luas ini hanya dua orang –pembantu maupun supir tinggal di bangunan lain yang sudah disediakan tuan Asano. Jadi, walaupun Gakushuu bersin tiba-tiba, suaranya akan bergema di seluruh ruangan (dan ia sangat malu saat ayahnya sedang menahan tawanya).

Ia terus berjalan. Kamar Gakushuu bersebelahan dengan kamar ayahnya, dan kini ia bisa melihat ayahnya yang sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

.

* * *

.

"Haaaahh.."

Kasur yang empuk menjadi tempat Gakushuu berbaring sejenak. Matanya terpejam, merilekskan tubuhnya yang kini masih berbalut seragam. Tasnya sudah ia lempar entah kemana.

Ah, dia lapar. Tubuhnya juga bau keringat.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi.." Gakushuu bangkit, "dan juga makan.." –mengambil handuk lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hubungan Gakushuu dengan ayahnya tidak begitu dekat. Walaupun sekarang ayahnya mulai mengakuinya sebagai anaknya (itu dimulai sejak peringkat Gakushuu turun di semester akhir, dan sialnya si setan merah itu yang menempati peringkat pertama), tetapi tetap saja, ia takkan bisa mengalahkan ayahnya.

' _Karena sebagai guru pun aku terus berkembang, dan juga seorang ayah' ._ Itulah kata-kata dari ayahnya –diam-diam Gakushuu tersenyum senang.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan soal upacara kelulusan pada ayah.." Gakushuu yang baru selesai mandi langsung berganti baju kasual.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:45. Ia meninggalkan kamarnya, lalu mengetuk pintu yang ada disebelah kamarnya. "Ayah, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Krik krik krik.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gakushuu merasa dikacangi.

' _Mungkinkah ayah ada di dapur?_ ' batin Gakushuu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Gakushuu kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Gakushuu ingat tadi kalau tidak salah ia melihat ayahnya ada disana. Tetapi yang ia dapati bukan ayahnya, melainkan Asisten Pribadi ayahnya –sekaligus Supirnya.

Ia terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu. Sekali mengendus, Gakushuu bisa mencium aroma kafein di ruangan itu. Mungkin ia sedang membuat kopi untuk ayahnya.

Pria berambut putih karena usia itu menyadari kehadiran Gakushuu. "Ah, tuan Asano! Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gakushuu tersenyum menawan, seperti ayahnya. Yang sayangnya gagal total. "Apa anda melihat ayah saya? Saya ada perlu dengannya.."

"Ah, Direktur sedang berada di teras belakang. Perlukah saya mengantar anda kepada Direktur?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Saya bisa sendiri. Lagipula, anda sedang membuat kopi untuk ayah bukan? Lebih baik anda selesaikan pekerjaan anda terlebih dahulu.."

Karena ucapan Asisten Pribadi ayahnya itu, Gakushuu berjalan menuju teras belakang. Namun disaat ia melewati ruang tamu, ia melihat ayahnya sedang asyik menonton acara televisi ditemani secangkir teh dengan berbagai aneka kue tersedia di meja.

Dahi Gakushuu mengkerut. Bukankah tadi Asisten Pribadi ayahnya bilang kalo ayahnya sedang berada di teras belakang? Apa ia yang salah dengar? Gakushuu menepis berbagai pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya. Yang terpenting ia sudah menemukan ayahnya.

 _Jarang sekali ayah menonton acara komedi.._

Langsung saja Gakushuu mendekati pria yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak –yang diketahui karna acara televisi itu. OOC sekali.

"Ayah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Ini soal upacara pelepasan.."

Ayahnya yang menyadari kehadiran Gakushuu, langsung mengecilkan volume televisi lalu menoleh pada Gakushuu. Anaknya itu pun duduk disebelahnya. "Upacara pelepasan? Apa ada masalah, Asano-kun?"

Gakushuu menggeleng, "Tidak, ayah. Semuanya sudah ku rencanakan." Ia lalu duduk disamping ayahnya, "Yang ingin ku bicarakan adalah, bagaimana jika ada kejadian yang tak terduga? Misalnya, terjadi keributan di daerah sekolah saat merayakan kelulusan? Sebagai penguasa, aku harus mempertimbangkan setiap langkah yang akan ku ambil.."

Sang ayah –Gakuhou, tersenyum **lembut**. "Kalau terjadi seperti itu, kau pikirkan saja sesuai situasinya." Rambut Gakushuu mulai di **elus** , "Sudah sering ayah ajarkan untuk mencari solusinya, bukan?"

 _Dia tidak memberikan solusi apapun!_

Gakushuu yang tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini, mulai risih. Ia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan horror. "O-Oke ayah.. Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi.."

Ia langsung undur diri dari hadapan ayahnya, lalu berjalan kaku ke kamar.

"Oh, dan jangan terlalu formal kalau kita dirumah, Asano-kun.."

Gakushuu tersentak. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

Ada yang janggal pada ayahnya hari ini. Bukannya ia tidak suka kalau ayahnya menjadi baik, tapi hanya saja perasaan Gakushuu tidak enak. Kau pasti bergidik ngeri jika orang yang selalu dingin padamu tiba-tiba berbuat baik, bukan?

' _Apa dia terbentur sesuatu?'_ Gakushuu mulai menjadi anak durhaka.

Gakushuu yang tersadar tengah melamun, tanpa menoleh ke ayahnya, langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tangan yang menopang dagu.

 _Okashii.. Ayah tidak pernah se-akrab ini denganku.._

Disaat ia mulai memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, ia bertemu dengan Asisten Pribadi ayahnya. Pria paruh baya itu segera menghampirinya."Tuan Asano! Saya sudah berbicara pada Direktur kalau tuan Asano ingin berbicara dengan beliau. Tetapi sedari tadi tuan Asano tidak datang ke teras belakang.."

DEG!

"A-apa? Bukannya ayah berada di ruang tamu?" Gakushuu panik.

Asisten Pribadi ayahnya itu kelihatan bingung. "Maaf? Maksud tuan Asano apa? Direktur sudah berada di teras belakang sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.."

' _Kau bercanda, kan?!'_ ingin rasanya Gakushuu berteriak seperti itu.

Lama Gakushuu terdiam, itu membuat Asisten Pribadi ayahnya khawatir. "Anda tidak apa-apa, tuan Asano?"

"Ti-tidak.. a-aku tidak apa-apa.. Oh, ka-kalau begitu terima kasih.."

Gakushuu langsung membanting pintu kamarnya, mengemasi baju, seragam, dan barang-barang berharganya. Handphone sekaligus chargernya tak lupa ia masukkan ke dalam tas ukuran besar. Detak jantung Gakushuu berdetak tak normal. Kini ia tidak peduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang memucat. Imej pangeran tamvannya seakan runtuh. Ia ketakutan. **Sangat** ketakutan.

Dan alasan dibalik tingkah laku Gakushuu yang abnormal ini adalah…

Karena ayahnya berada di setiap tempat yang berbeda di waktu yang bersamaan!

 _Arrghh! Ada apa dengan rumah ini?!_

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tadi ia melihat ayahnya berada di **dapur** , ayahnya di **kamar tidur** , ayahnya di **ruang tamu** , dan sekarang Asisten Pribadi ayahnya mengatakan kalau ayahnya sekarang berada di **teras belakang**?!

Terima kasih dengan otak cerdasnya dan juga penglihatan yang baik, jadi ia bisa menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat.

Dan dengan kesimpulan itu ia bisa bertindak dengan cepat.

Langsung saja ia menggebrak pintu kamarnya (lagi), berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, tidak lupa mengambil sepatu sekolah dan sandal, lalu keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Persetan dengan tampangnya sekarang yang sudah acak-acakan, pokoknya ia harus keluar dari rumah ini.

Tapi, setelah ia keluar rumah, apa yang ia lihat membuatnya syok.

Pasalnya, **ayah** nya –dan juga **Supir** nya– baru pulang dengan mengendarai mobil.

Gakushuu –masih dengan wajah syoknya– langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Asano-kun, kau mau kemana?!"

Teriakan ayahnya tak membuatnya berhenti berlari.

Gakushuu menoleh ke belakang, melihat ayahnya yang menatapnya heran."Aku mau ke rumah teman!"

.

* * *

.

"HOI! AKABANE! AKABANE!" Gakushuu tidak peduli pintu yang ia gedor akan hancur, atau tetangga di sebelah rumah itu mengernyit tidak suka padanya, pokoknya ia harus bertemu dengan sang empunya rumah.

Seseorang membuka pintunya, "Jangan.." –sambil menarik kerah Gakushuu, "BERISIK!" lalu menonjoknya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, hah?!" Gakushuu memprotes tak paham.

Karma –yang kesal sekaligus benci pada makhluk dihadapannya ini, menunjuk kearah kepalanya. "Pikir saja dengan otak cerdasmu, dasar lipan!"

Gakushuu menstabilkan nafasnya. "Oke oke, aku datang kesini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu.." lalu menatap Karma, "Kumohon, izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu!"

Karma menatapnya horror. "Hah? Kenapa di rumahku?!"

 _Mana mungkin aku bisa memilih-milih tempat persembunyian, bodoh?!_

Sayangnya Gakushuu tidak bisa berkata seperti itu pada Karma.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku harus menginap di rumahmu!" Gakushuu langsung membuka pintu rumah Karma agar ia bisa masuk, tetapi ditahan oleh Karma.

"Tidak akan!"

Karma tetap pada pendiriannya. Pintu yang tidak bersalah itu sekarang menjadi objek tarik-menarik kedua remaja tamvan itu. Gakushuu terus berusaha. Kadang kaki Karma ia tendang agar empunya rumah menyerah, tetapi nampaknya itu tidak memberikan efek pada Karma. Begitu pun sebaliknya, kepala Gakushuu menjadi sasaran tonjokan Karma (ia berharap Asano lipan itu menjadi bodoh lalu keliling komplek sambil telanjang seperti orang gila).

"Kumohon, Akabane.."

Setelah terjadinya perkelahian itu dan saling tarik-menarik pintu, akhirnya Gakushuu bisa menginap di rumah Karma sampai minggu depan.

.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **A/N**

.

Halo! Saya Author baru di fandom ini! Salam kenal! /bungkuk

Walaupun saya baru disini, tetapi saya sudah berkecimpung di dunia fanfiction cukup lama. Alasannya sih karna ingin lebih mengasah kemampuan gambar saya, jadi saya hampir vakum selama 3 tahun! Dan sekarang bangkit menulis fanfiction lagi! :'D

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Ini fanfiction pertama ku di fandom ini, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya! :D

Maaf kalo karakter Gakushuu disini agak labil gimana gitu. Dan terlihat Gakushuu suka mondar-mandir di rumahnya. Sekali lagi maaf! /bungkuk

Author terinspirasi dari cerita temen di Facebook (walaupun bukan temen Author), yang katanya waktu maghrib ibunya liat bapaknya lagi ngambil air wudhu, dan di waktu yang sama liat bapanya lagi sholat. Terus kakaknya liat bapaknya lagi tidur dan yang satu lagi bapaknya lagi naik tembok posisi kakinya nempel ke tembok dan seolah-olah bapaknya lagi jalan miring. Terus ada lagi katanya dia lagi di rumah, terus dia ngerasa ada yang lewat dari dapur ke kamar. Dia kira itu ibunya sambil manggil-manggil. Pas disamperin nggak ada orang, dan beberapa menit kemudian ibunya pulang. Kan serem.. :'v

Dan jadilah fanfiction ini! :D

Ada yang nyadar berapa hantu yang ada di rumah Gakushuu? :3

Oiya, ini ada omake! Jangan lupa dibaca, yah!

.

* * *

.

 **OMAKE**

.

Pukul 21.00. Asano Gakuhou menyesap kopi panasnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Kursi yang kadang berdecit ketika tubuh itu bersandar menjadi satu-satunya suara di kamar tidur itu.

Kriiieeett...

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Asano Gakuhou menoleh, mendapati anaknya –Gakushuu– berada di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Asano-kun, kau sudah pulang?" Gakuhou memutar kursinya agar bisa melihat anaknya.

"Aku hanya memberikan berkas pada Ren.." raut wajah Gakushuu pucat, "Mungkin aku harus mandi, aku lelah sekali.."

Gakuhou menatap anaknya, lekat. Wajahnya tetap datar memancarkan ketegasan. "Jangan lupa kerjakan PR mu, Asano-kun".

Asano Gakushuu tersenyum. "Iya ayah, selamat malam.."

Dan pintu pun di tutup.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Gakuhou terdiam, lalu mengernyit sampai dahinya berkerut. Ada yang aneh.

Sejak kapan Asano-kun memanjangkan kukunya?

.

* * *

.

 **Yang mana dirimu yang asli, Ayah?**

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
